


報復

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 少年時期的情思最終也會被時間磨蝕得一乾二淨，空餘悔恨。但願月色依舊綺麗。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	報復

周子瑜回臺南了。kakaotalk不曾在線，幾近無人知曉她現正身在何方。偶然寄來的只言片語，也是從臺南的咖啡廳寄來。湊崎紗夏曾經試過帶著信，不惜在忙碌的演員行程中擠出點時間赴臺，卻是一無所穫……“請您讓我見見子瑜。”她彎著腰，誠懇謹切的用著臨時學來的國語道:“遠遠看看她一眼也可以，就那麼一眼。”“子瑜讓我跟你説”理五分頭的周父，自褲兜掏出一張紙。他看不懂這些空耳字音是何解，但他唯一知道的，就只是眼前的那個女孩沉默片刻，鞠躬離開。他坐在門口抽菸，煙騰模糊了湊崎紗夏遠去的背影。陡然間，他陷入了沉思……他垂垂老矣，不能再是那個教女兒挺直背梁的人了。他不知道自己還能替女兒做甚麼，只希望現在自己是做了對的事。

究竟周子瑜說了甚麼？這是個秘密，除了湊崎紗夏外便沒有人知道。

若干年後，她又看見了她。眉目如畫，眸若星辰。她抱著周哥哥的手，一步又一步走向前。她扭頭看向湊崎紗夏，臉上的笑容仿如昨日。湊崎紗夏感覺她的心快提到嗓子眼前，掌心冒汗微顫著。“接受你周子瑜作為我的合法妻子。擁有並持有，從這天開始，是好、是壞，是富、是窮，是健康、是疾病，直到死亡將我們分開。”“新娘”牧師看向周子瑜，一道虔誠的聖光似是鑲嵌在周子瑜的身上，她那身純潔無瑕的婚紗就如同天使的羽翼。可接下來那句，卻將天使的羽翼自天堂扯落，陡然展露出惡魔迷瀰著沼氣而又刻毒入骨的翅膀。“在我的人生中，永遠有你的一部分，對此我心懷感激，無論你會變成甚麼樣的人，無論你在世界的哪個角落，我都會給你送上我的愛。我願你……”

“湊崎佐郎成為我的合法丈夫。”

是湊崎佐郎（Minatozaki saro），不是湊崎紗夏（Minatozaki sana）。

——“紗夏姐姐，在我的人生中，永遠有你的一部分，對此我心懷感激，無論你會變成甚麼樣的人，無論你在世界的哪個角落，我都會給你送上我的愛。”——“湊崎紗夏，我不會善罷甘休的。”

少年時期的情思最終也會被時間磨蝕得一乾二淨，空餘悔恨。但願月色依舊綺麗。

〈完結〉


End file.
